Stress Relief
by TheMatchingOddSocks
Summary: One Shot. Matsumoto has one job as Hitsugaya's lieutenant and she is damned well going to do it.


I'm back! And with a one shot? Well, it was Nano and my story was running flat and somehow this popped into my mind. Got me through an Nano day :P And it made sense to me, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Stress Relief**

**By TheMatchingOddSocks  
**

Matsumoto Rangiku silently opened the door to the tenth office. It was a hour after Hitsugaya-taicho had left for the night, so she was safe to come in and get ready for the night. The paperwork in here blocked the windows and there was a whole pile of new paperwork that had just been dumped in the room.

Matsumoto shifted a pile of old stuff onto her desk and heaved the new stuff into the dent that she had just made.

Lighting her desk light, she pulled the top piece of paperwork towards her and scanned it. It was a request for a new bed for their fourth seat. She laughed. Their fourth seat had a moody fire zanpakuto that liked to annoy him.

Matsumoto signed the form with Toushiro's signature and placed it immediately in front of her.

The next piece of paperwork was high importance and really needed the captain's look over. She placed this one to her left.

The less important stuff piled up to the right.

Working in this manner, she worked through a decent chunk of the paperwork. She signed the middle stack with a mix of her own or Hitsugaya's signature depending on how important it all was. Plus she needed to keep up the pretense that she did little paperwork, so most of the forms had his signature.

This pile was full of all the usual forms that they where so used to receiving and signing without much thought. Her captain wouldn't even notice that she had done it for him.

Which was the whole idea, the little dragon would have a fit if he knew that she was helping him like this!

She reached the end of the pile and gathered up the forms she had signed and strategically shuffled these sheets into his 'completed' tray. She smiled and opened her desk draw, opening a bottle of sake and taking a swig as she turned to the pile to her right.

Captain Hitsugaya had no idea that some of this 'unimportant' paperwork even existed. It was a useless waste of time for them to do when they had the high important stuff. She completed some forms about cleaning and half a dozen other trivial things that didn't even matter.

It had taken her a few hours to do this and she yawned. Cleaning up the evidence that she had been in the office, she dropped the completed but unimportant paperwork into the box outside of 1st so that someone else had to deal with it and joined the party in the eighth squad.

"Rangiku! Why are you late?"

"Getting these!" She raised the sake bottles she had gathered in the tenth. She had a reputation to uphold after all.

"MATSUMOTO!" Rangiku opened one eye, looked up at the furious face of her little taicho and groaned at the pain in her head. She was back in the office? Oh, she didn't remember coming back here. But this sofa was more comfy than her bed and in the summer heat, a angry ice user was the best to stay around.

"MATSUMOTO!" The dragon yelled again and she jumped once more. She must have fallen asleep again…opps.

"Owww, Taicho, its too early." She complained, but sat up and rearranged herself, making the boy look away. Boobs behaving and safely put away, she sat back on the sofa with a huff.

"Its nearly ten o'clock! There is a ton of paperwork in this office and you are going to do your share!"

Now. They both knew he worked better by himself without her in the office, it was just the principle of the thing that made him complain. And his moaning face was his cutest face – how could she actually do paperwork in front of him and loose her chance of seeing it?

Anyway, today he didn't need her to go, he needed her to stay.

"Hai hai~" She sang and dragged herself over to her desk, planning to do nothing at all during the daylight hours. He yelled at her for the rest of the morning. Because yelling at her was the only bit of stress relief he got.

As long as he was yelling at her, she knew that he still needed her. He didn't allow himself to throw a tantrum, start fights, drink sake or scare underlings like other captain's did to unwind. Childish outbursts where a no-no, fighting wasn't his style. And she had never seen him touch a drink in all the years she had known him.

And he did glare at everyone, but that was just his nature.

No. Shouting at her was his stress relief and she was his lieutenant. It was her job to support the captain whenever he needed her, for whatever he needed her for.

No captain of hers was going to get ill with stress. That was why she did paperwork at night, enough to help but not dramatically enough to make him suspicious or become agitated because he thought someone was taking pity on him.

That was why she ran off, to get him out the office.

That was why she annoyed him, to make him yell at her, to loosen up, to have some fun.

Others didn't understand them, but she wouldn't let him drown.

And on that note, they had been cooped up in here all day and he hadn't eaten. It was time for her escape to find them some lunch…

"MATSUMOTO RANGIKU, YOU GET BACK HERE!" The ice captain himself followed her, which was slightly unexpected and they zipped around Soul Society, burning off some energy in the taicho and they ended up at a food stand anyway, where he grudgingly brought her lunch.

She wasn't fooled.

It was a thank you.

She munched happily on her food and started planning how to get him out the office for dinner after this.

* * *

Authors note: Please Review! Especially if you agree/disagree with idea :D

**~TheMatchingOddSocks**


End file.
